Whats the worst that could happen?
by ThatWeirdHoboGirl
Summary: Private Winters is no ordinary soldier. Read and find out why.  Same plot, but I've changed a few things  I own nothing but my own characters and the differences in the plot... D: Maybe some lemons... but let me know if you want them ;D


**Disclaimer:**

**Reiben - say it... coooommmmeee on...**

**Author - But i dont wanna! D': **

**Jackson - I'll shoot you**

**Author - will you heck, i'll make you die in my story... hahah yes... I CONTROL YOU NOWWW :D**

**Wade - Pwease? *Puppy dog eyes***

**Author - Grrr... But... I... FINE... I OWN NOTHING, yah happy? **

**Reiben - Yeah, are you?**

**Author - noooooooooo D: **

**It starts quickly and skips the Ohama incident, as i'm bad at those i think and would just waffle on about crap i didn't know about. There is swearing, if you no likey, then get lost.**

_The sun was shining brightly, but the air was still a frigid cold. I shivered a bit, despite all my gear; usually, I was sweating my ass off by now, but it seemed a cold fog had taken over the area. I shoved my helmet down on my head, my hair tucked securely underneath, as I fixed the strap under my chin. I shaded my eyes as I glanced around, there were tons of soldiers here…I felt out of place, and definitely in the minority. _

_"Private Winters, You've been assigned on a mission with Captain Miller here. Grab your gear and get ready to move out." Lieutenant colonal Anderson had said, It seemed to only be in one breath... Like he didn't care... But why should he? I'm sure being "In-Charge" involves having other things to worry about. Hmm, yeah, thats it..._

Although at first it seemed that everybody was in a great mood, the joking began to slow down and the company fell into silence. It seemed the severity of the situation-the fact they were in a midst of a war, and anybody could die at any moment-weighed heavy on everybody's minds.

Thinking back now, I have no idea how i got here, into this position. In the middle of a god damn war. Surley it was no place for me, right? I mean, who wants to kill people? But as I was told by my old captain, Captain Marshall, '_war isn't a place for any man, it is but a job we all have to do to protect both the present and the future generations.' _Knowing that the quote from the wise man got me through lots of things. Mainly the killing. The thing that bothers me most, though, is that some of the Germans are children, my comrade had shot one, 15 at most, had rosey cheeks and everything. It just broke my sorry excuse for a heart when he shouted _'mama!'_ as he fell to the ground.

I was probably no different though, the looks, i mean. I'm small too, scrawny, as the asshole put it. But i didn't mind what Reiben said, he said it for laughs... and it was kinda true. I could still kick his ass though.

"Hey mousey, what up?" Speak of the devil, and he shall apear. I peeked up through my helmet to the tall New Yorker, He was smiling down at me, expecting me to shout at him for using the nickname i despised.

I just shook my head, too tired to talk and brought my gaze back down to the ground. It was unbelievable, the amount of miles me had to walk to find a boy that could very well be dead.

Reiben slowed to walk beside me, he towered over me as he looked at the top of my helmet, like it would do something amazing, dance off my head, perhaps. Though i really wish that if such crazy things were to occur, that it would stay on my head, here it belongs. I didn't look up though, i just watched the grass blades dissapear as i walked over them. It was the most interesting thing you could ever do in the french countryside.

"Will you stop trying to burn a whole in my helmet?" I said irritably as he still hadn't taken his eyes off of it.

"Sure thing mousey." Was all he said. He still stayed beside me, It was strange, my small 5'6'' right beside he looming 6'6''. A whole foot taller than me. Thats why he calls me mousey, I'm small and quiet.

Suddenly i smacked into something, hard. I was unsure at first about what it was, but after i heard Mellish growl a few curse words i knew it must have been him. "Sorry." I said simply, i wasn't in the mood for a fight, too tired.

"Hey Upham," A soft voice called, I looked to see that it was the medic, Wade i think, had said it "Whats your book about?" He seemed distantly interested, but i get the feeling he asked out of comfort for the poor, Jittering, nervous bundle of a boy.

He peeked at the medic, surprised that anyone could be nice to him, no one so far had made an effort. So the corporal gladly took the invitation and began to talk about his book. "Oh, its Just about the, uh... It's supposed to be about the bonds of brotherhood that forms between soldiers during war." He said. There was a pause within the group, but it was quickly broken with the hoots of laughter from the men. Even the kind medic broke a smile, but he tried to hide it in case he hurt the corporal's feelings.

Caparzo was quick to jump in. "Wooh... Hey fish? Get a load of this guy... Bonds of brother hood... HAH! Bonds my ass!"

"Right men" Captain Miller started, the man had an aura about him. He was the type of man that instantly had your respect, even if you didn't know the guy. "We stop here for the night, spread out in pairs to find a place to sleep, Reiben with jackson, Mellish and Caparzo, Wade and Horvath with me, and Winters with Upham." I mentally smacked my self in the forhead, what kind of back up was he? Up-chuck probably couldn't tell the difference between a gun and a knife.

He walked nervously up to me, like he was afraid that i would tell him where to stick it. "H-hi" He said wringing his hands.

"Hello." I said, still not looking up. "Lets go find a place to sleep, im tired." And then i began walking, through the woods and over a field, not even checking to see if the nervous boy had followed. Funny, that sounds a bit like a part in a story my mother used to tell me when i was little.

I saw a house, though it was hard to tell whether it was in ruins or not because it was nightfall.

"Upham, have you got like a telescope thing?" I turned to see he had followed, for which i was grateful. Upham nodded and handed me a little black cylinder. I put it to my eye and zeroed in on the farm house. It was intact, and big enough for all of us. I gave Upham back his tool and started towalk towards the house, to check if it was clear of krauts and the people that either live or lived there.

Up-chuck basically vibrated up the road he was shaking that bad. Poor guy, Doesn't know what he was in for.

I looked through the door, it was slightly open already and judging by the inches of dust on the shelf in the front hallway, the house had been untouched for years. Abandonned, as soon as the Krauts invaded.

I let out a big wolf whistle a few times and shined the pocket torch i had in my bag out to the trees. Within no time the troop - If i could even call them that, we were so undernumbered - had gathered around the large farm house.

The Captain looked at me in appreciation, totally forgetting that Upham had found it too. Upham looked down at his feet, upset that he couldn't do anything right.

"Actually sir," I started, feeling a wave of pity flow through me for the poor boy. " It was Upham that found the house, if it weren't for him, i can garentee that we'd end up on the forest floor..." Upham had his mouth hanging open and stared at me blankly, most of the troop did too, but they were directed at Upham. They were surprised that the skinny good-for-nothing-but-usless-information soldier had done something that would benifit them.

"Good job corporal! Men, good night" The captain had said, before walking in to find a place to sleep for the night. A chorus of agreements churned through the men before they too walked in to sleep.

Upham and my self were once again alone, the boy, still trying to catch flies with his mouth. He made an effort to speak, but i silenced him with a pale hand, "Good night Corporal." and walked inside.

The rest of the farm house looked like its frist enterance, empty, abandoned and untouched. There was dust everywhere, but we didn't mind, its better than out side.

**THANK YOU, THERE SHALL BE MORE I PROMISE, BUT I HAVE EXAMS SOON SOOO... THEY WON'T BE AS SOON AS I HOPE... THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR.**

**Rate and review!**


End file.
